


You Only Get One Shot

by xhorizen



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhorizen/pseuds/xhorizen
Summary: Zac and Taylor get up to something they aren't supposed to





	You Only Get One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TragicLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/gifts).



> Prompt - 
> 
> "I trusted you! I was... You know what, nevermind."
> 
> "*name*-"
> 
> "No. We're done."
> 
> HanFic Bingo Free Space Prompt

Heavy breathing, difficulty focusing, hard swallowing - All tell-tale signs of anxiety. Taylor was always one to keep his emotions in check, never one to lash out in a fit of rage or cry when he was hurt. Zac, on the other hand, didn’t really know how to keep anything hidden. When he was upset, everyone in the room and within a 20 mile radius knew, and no one wanted to be around that. He had a terrible poker face, and Taylor, having known him his entire life, could almost read his mind. 

 

“Let’s go.” Taylor grumbled, shooting a glare over at his brother. Zac rolled his eyes. 

 

“Shut up, I’m allowed to think.” It was Taylor’s turn to roll his eyes – Zac never took time to think, he only knew how to react and apologize later. He bit his tongue and watched the other man. He finally moved and Taylor almost saw red. 

 

“I can’t believe you, you said you wouldn’t do that!” His heart was pounding and he had to hold himself back from reaching over and wringing Zac’s neck. 

 

“All’s fair.” Zac simply shrugged and flipped him off. “Stop acting like such a little girl, it’s not attractive.” Taylor snarled under his breath, how could he make him pay for lying to him? He took a full minute, just watching his brother and thinking, until it hit him. He was quick to make his move and laughed in triumph as he did. Zac’s jaw dropped as he starred daggers over at him. 

 

“That’s not fair, you can’t do that!” It was Taylor’s turn to shrug his shoulders and throw a smug look. 

 

“All’s fair.” He mimicked before sticking his tongue out and returning the middle finger. Zac jumped up from the table, his face bright red and Taylor could swear he saw steam coming out of his ears. 

 

“I trusted you! I was – You know what, nevermind!” Taylor groaned. 

 

“Zac, c’mon!” 

 

“No.” Zac spat in his direction before turning on his heel. “We’re done.” With that, he stormed out of the room. Taylor knew when he reached his room when the door slam echoed down the stairs and into the 

living room. He sighed and hung his head as Isaac wandered into the room. He looked down at Taylor and shook his head, laughing. 

 

“Don’t you ever learn your lesson? Don’t you remember what happened last time this happened? You and Zac didn’t talk for a week!” Taylor looked up at his older brother and pouted, sticking his lower lip out as far as it would go. “Mom and dad are gonna be pissed when they find out you guys were playing monopoly.”


End file.
